


Всё, что нужно

by Klea_Strix



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drama, Memories of past, Other, Post-Quickening, the theory of the immortality of Methos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Всё, что тебе нужно, можно взять у других, хватило бы только сил.





	Всё, что нужно

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Highlander 2014 по мотивам заявки _"убейте уже Метоса. Заебал за зиму"_

Рудольф Вегенер с детства понял одну простую истину: ничто не дается свыше, кроме крови, а потому всё остальное нужно добывать самому. Так день за днём, как молитву, повторяла его мать, поучая своих восьмерых сыновей и мужа заодно. Эта наука вбивалась тумаками и подзатыльниками, ремнём и хворостиной. Попадало всем, независимо от возраста. Отец работал на заводе Юнкерса и получал по меркам соседей неплохие деньги, но семье, где росло столько мальчишек, требовалось больше. Одежда пачкалась, рвалась, приходила в негодность, посуда билась, немногочисленные игрушки ломались, а растущие организмы, не переставая, требовали сытной еды. С младших спрос был меньше, старшим же доставалось за всё. Так что Рудольф, как самый старший в семье, быстро осознал справедливость материнских слов.

И нашёл выход: всё, что тебе нужно, можно взять у других, хватило бы только сил. Свои первые пять марок Рудольф «выбил» у празднично одетого еврейчика, каким-то чудом забредшего в их район. И совесть его не мучила. Зато способ ему показался вполне приемлемым, нужно было только набраться опыта. И он набирался, набивая руку о чужие тела и лица. Это подспорье позволило ему спокойно закончить школу и даже собрать денег на продолжение обучения.

Довольно неглупый и весьма практичный юноша решил поступать в Королевскую Баварскую Техническую Высшую Школу, решив, что будущее за развитием машиностроения. Возможно, он смог бы стать хорошим инженером или предпринимателем, но больше наук его увлекала политика и оккультизм. В Национал-социалистическую немецкую рабочую партию и «Общество Туле» он вступил почти одновременно. И это было чудное время открытий и осознания собственной значимости. В нём текла правильная кровь, что открывало перед ним любые возможности. И того и другого у него хватало.

К началу войны, которую сейчас так громко называли Второй мировой, Рудольф уже носил сдвоенную молнию и три звезды на своих петлицах, за его плечами было две экспедиции «Аненербе», впереди ждали новые ступени карьерной лестницы. Но не всё, что задумано, сбывается, и однажды ему сильно не повезло. После бомбежки Монте-Кассино гауптштурмфюрера Рудольфа Вегенера ждала могила с руной «Тотен». Правда, тогда, в феврале сорок четвёртого, на такие условности не обращали внимания. Хорошо, что не бросили в общую яму. Но похоронили быстро, хоть и не слишком качественно.

Когда Рудольф пришёл в себя, то почувствовал на себе тяжесть чужой земли. Воздуха не было, сил тоже. Потом, спустя годы, он долго пытался вспомнить и осознать, сколько же раз тогда умирал и воскресал, раздавленный грузом земли и камней, без воздуха, без возможности выбраться. Лишь упрямство и жажда жизни вытащили его грешное израненное тело на свет божий. Когда ему удалось выбраться и глотнуть ночного воздуха, пахнущего гарью и машинным маслом, Рудольф впервые на своей памяти заплакал.

Каждый вздох отдавался резкой болью от сломанных ребер, руки были изодраны практически до кости, но он был жив. Рудольф Вегенер, дитя первой мировой войны, просто не мог умереть. И это было невыразимое чувство. Чего-то такого он подспудно ждал, когда читал труды учёных «Аненербе», когда слышал рассуждения старших товарищей о героических предках, о силе умерших цивилизаций. Кровь, данная ему свыше, оказалась с искрой божественной сути.

Впрочем, довольно скоро Рудольф узнал, что не одинок в своей исключительности. Его нашёл отец Пабло, один из выживших монахов католического аббатства, которое так рьяно бомбили не то американцы, не то англичане, не то и те и другие. И поведал новичку о Бессмертных, о правилах их существования, о силе и слабостях. Он же нашёл Рудольфу его первый меч и научил им пользоваться. И именно отец Пабло первым поделился с учеником своей силой, знаниями и опытом, правда, потеряв при этом голову.

В тот момент, когда Рудольфа впервые пронзила молния, неся с собой боль и эйфорию, пришло понимание, что именно к этому он стремился всю жизнь. Эта влившаяся в него острая животворная сила была много больше всего, о чём он грезил прежде. И плевать, что теперь ему многие годы придется сражаться за свою жизнь, и, скорее всего, с теми, кто старше и опытнее его. Ему не привыкать, мать, пусть не родная, научила его правильным вещам.

Вот так бывший Рудольф Вегенер начал свой путь в новой жизни. Он настойчиво шёл к своей цели: остаться последним, собрав всю возможную силу, опыт, знания, которые даны Бессмертным. И после, когда он станет богом на земле, ему с восторгом принесут то, за что сейчас приходится убивать.

Время шло, закончилась Вторая мировая война. Рудольф встретил её окончание уже в Латинской Америке. У него было другие имя, биография, и даже немного другое лицо. Так что можно было сказать, что герр Вегенер умер, а вместо него появился Рудольф Олинсон, выходец из Скандинавии, который перебрался на другой конец света, чтобы заниматься бизнесом. Сколотить капитал оказалось не так уж и сложно, поэтому к началу пятидесятых он уже был солидным предпринимателем, который мог позволить себе разъезжать по миру по делам, совмещая приятное с полезным. Ну а меч не занимал много места, тем более, в собственном самолёте.

За почти полвека Рудольф набрал немало Силы, но этого ему было недостаточно. Он жалел, что не смог добраться до Дария, до Калласа или Кроноса с его Всадниками. Головы и Сила этих древних стали бы для Рудольфа отличным подспорьем в борьбе за Приз. А пока к кубку чемпионов семимильными шагами двигался некто МакЛауд по прозвищу «Горец». Именно ему доставались самые лучшие, самые сильные жертвы. Рудольф уже поглядывал в его сторону, но тот был сильным противником, а главное, непоседливым. Их встреча могла бы состояться уже дважды, но всякий раз Горец именно в этот момент оказывался чуть ли не на другом конце света. Не гоняться же за ним, если есть другие, более доступные цели.

Но в последние годы пошел слух, что Митос, древнейший из бессмертных, вышел из подполья. Взять голову легенды — достойная цель. Но ничто не дается даром, так что Рудольфу пришлось побегать и основательно потратиться, чтобы найти неуловимого Митоса. Известно, что судьба благоволит настойчивым, и спустя три долгих года поиски принесли результат. Несколько часов полёта, ещё пара — кружения по городу в поисках нужного адреса, и вот Рудольф готов получить свой приз.

Надо сказать, что он был несколько разочарован. Его противник выглядел как мальчишка, и меч держал столь же неуверенно, словно забыл, как это делается. Голова отделилась так легко, как будто сама стремилась покинуть тело, которое не смогло её защитить. На несколько секунд Рудольф почувствовал обиду: в такой победе не было доблести. И тут его накрыло волной Силы, её было так много, что это искупало всё. Но радость победителя была преждевременной. Атмосфера вокруг всё больше наэлектризовывалась, а поток впитываемой Силы становился таким сильным, что уже причинял невыносимую боль. Такого с Рудольфом никогда не было. Сила накатывала волнами, не давая вздохнуть и словно выжигая его бессмертную сущность. Последняя мысль перед тем, как сознание окончательно покинуло Рудольфа, принадлежала уже не ему.

***

Когда Митос говорил, что стар и что не помнит, когда родился, он не врал — просто не сообщал всей правды. В его памяти не осталось ни рождения, ни первой семьи, если таковая вообще была, ни первой срубленной головы. Сейчас Митос полагал, что его мозг был тогда настолько примитивен, что не запоминал такие абстрактные вещи. Осознание себя пришло позже, когда он впитал Силу кого-то более умного и рассудительного. Потихоньку безымянное существо, каким он был тогда, набиралось опыта, но дело шло медленно. Правда, оказалось, что у него в запасе всё время мира.

Но зарождающаяся человеческая цивилизация принесла проблемы, выживать ему становилось сложнее. Невозможно прятаться вечно, и на любого охотника однажды найдется кто-то умнее, сильнее и опытнее. Проигравший теряет голову, а вместе с ней и жизнь. Это аксиома, которая в тот момент была нарушена. Липкое, почти животное желание жить оказалось сильнее смерти. И через некоторое время, заполненное болью и отчаянной борьбой, тот, кто ещё недавно был практически полузверем, стал обладателем нового тела, с причитающимися ему Силой, опытом, воспоминаниями.

Это было непривычно, и первое время Митос вздрагивал при виде своего отражения в водной глади, но потихоньку он привык к новому имени, и даже обзавёлся семьёй. Ему некогда было задумываться, что с ним произошло, он просто принял это как данность, как дар. Да и не смог бы он тогда найти объяснения. Верования тех времён были всё ещё примитивны.

Много столетий спустя, просматривая хроники Наблюдателей, Митос так и не обнаружил ничего подобного. Хотя, с другой стороны, кто будет настолько безумен, чтобы рассказывать о таком? Но почему-то Митосу казалось, что этот дар уникален. Может, дело было в его жажде жизни, которая не пропала спустя столько лет, может, в отсутствии страха смерти, а может, в твёрдом осознании своих способностей. Лишь однажды они чуть не дали сбой, когда сила воли его противника оказалась столь же огромна. Итогом этой борьбы за жизнь и тело стала длительная потеря памяти. Митос до сих пор восстановил не все воспоминания. Но он верил, что когда-нибудь ему это удастся.

Вот уже много лет Митос не прибегал к этому своему дару. Его устраивала внешность, от излишних конфликтов он уходил, да и репутация легенды подогревала его тщеславие. Но было ясно, что когда-нибудь ему снова потребуется его способность, так что время от времени он присматривал себе нового носителя. За последние столетия появилось немало интересных персон. Больше всего ему нравился Дункан МакЛауд, хотя про себя Митос признавал, что Коннор перспективнее: одиночка, меньше друзей среди бессмертных, больше чувства самосохранения и рассудительности. Но, несмотря на все доводы, младший из Горцев всё равно импонировал сильнее.

Когда случилась история с Калласом, Митосу выпала возможность познакомиться с Дунканом лично. И он был полностью очарован. Никогда ещё Митосу не хотелось так обладать кем-то. Это не воспринималось ни любовной страстью, ни эстетическим восхищением, хотя приходилось признать, что Горец был красив. Нет, это чувство было куда глубже. Дункан должен стать его, а он сам — Дунканом.

Но тогда же Митос понял, что ему придется постараться, чтобы заставить этого благородного Воина Света решиться отрубить голову. К сожалению, даже угроза Калласа и довод в пользу объединения сил не повлиял на него. А Митосу казалось, что он был так убедителен. Пришлось срочно менять планы. Старая истина: если нельзя дойти до цели прямым путем, приходится выдумывать более сложные. И тогда Митос решил стать Дункану другом, тем, кого тот будет защищать, кому будет доверять, поверять свои мысли. Вот тогда он сумеет нащупать слабые места, на которых можно будет сыграть.

И этот план сработал: они стали друзьями, даже неплохими на первый взгляд. Митос продолжал раз за разом испытывать силу воли МакЛауда, то и дело подставляясь под его меч. Правда, когда Дункан попал под Тёмную передачу, это чуть не стало крушением всех планов. По крайней мере, терять голову в тот момент как-то расхотелось. Не то, чтобы Митос испугался. Нет, он верил в свои силы. Иначе бы не подошёл к МакЛауду на расстояние вытянутого меча. Но сражаться со всеми этими тёмными душами разом было бы проблематично, в конце концов Митос сам не был светочем. Нет, ему нужен был светлый Дункан, благородный, сомневающийся. Как бы Митос ни ворчал на эпоху рыцарства, но иметь дело с людьми того времени всё же проще, особенно зная их слабости.

Кронос и Кассандра чуть не испортили всю игру. Пришлось импровизировать и выкручиваться. Нужно было либо окончательно разочаровывать Дункана, чтобы тот готов был сразиться, либо подыгрывать. Второе оказалось проще. Отдать голову ни Кроносу, ни Кассандре Митос не был согласен. А после двойной передачи убедился, что выбрал правильную цель. Но теперь требовался другой Бессмертный, — так сказать, переходный вариант, — которого Дункан захочет убить.

Такой нашёлся довольно быстро. Не надеясь целиком только на чувство привязанности Горца, Митос выбрал самого эффектного персонажа. Нацистский офицер, безжалостный охотник за головами подходил для его целей как нельзя лучше. Не зло в чистом виде, но срубить голову такому — почётно для любого Воина Света. Так что Митос «выслал» Рудольфу Вегенеру приглашение на встречу, тем более тот сам так усердно искал «старейшего бессмертного». Подставиться нанятым детективам, привести их к специально снятой для этой операции квартире было слишком легко. Захватить его было тоже несложно: несмотря на весь опыт сотрудничества с «Аненербе», этот «истинный ариец» ничего не смыслил в ментальных практиках. Не стоило рубить голову учителю до того, как тот успел передать все возможные знания. Отец Пабло так толком и не успел ничему научить этого новичка, тот только собирал, копил силу, но не умел её использовать. Следовало признать, что священник в этом разбирался лучше.

Итак, полдела сделано. Теперь Митос ждал, когда Горец придёт за его головой. Джо уже наверняка поведал, где искать убийцу их друга, и при этом сдал всю его подноготную. Так что можно было ожидать Дункана в самом скором времени. И вот в голове раздался знакомый звон, возвещающий о присутствии Бессмертного, за ним последовал стук металлической двери, словно хлопнувшая крышка гроба. Теперь из этого здания выйдет только один. Митос улыбнулся и повернулся к своему гостю.

— Я уже заждался тебя, Горец!


End file.
